Do You Remember?
by YaoiD
Summary: When Kakashi returns from a mission with a critical head wound and no memory of his past, it is up to Iruka to look after him. How will Iruka deal with two weeks of having to live with and care for his long time crush?
1. Chapter 1

When Kakashi returns from a mission with a critical head wound and no memory of his past, it is up to Iruka to look after him. How will Iruka deal with two weeks of having to live with and care for his long time crush?

**A/N:** Slight OOC on Kakashi's part in the beginning but, you know how it is…amnesia…

**Do You Remember**

**-1-**

Iruka frowned lightly as he gazed at the silver-haired man who was lying in the hospital bed, his head wrapped in a layer of freshly changed bandages. Iruka grinned tightly. Even unconscious, he had a mask on. The hospital staff must have respected the fact that this particular patient did not want anybody seeing his face, conscious or not. The man had returned from a dangerous mission just over a week ago, and his injuries were more serious than anybody had expected. Iruka sighed, trying to suppress his worry – the unconscious ninja probably didn't even know who Iruka was, other than Naruto's former teacher, and yet here he sat, worrying away about the copy-nin whom he had secretly been admiring from afar for years. Iruka lightly brushed his hand against the other man's masked cheek, grateful for what was probably his last chance to touch the elusive man, before turning away and leaving for class. It was the last day of school before the short two-week summer vacation, so if he was late, the class would be in an uproar.

"Iruka-sensei, Lady Tsunade will see you in her office now."

Iruka nodded at the receptionist who bowed politely and led him through into the Hokage's office.

"Ah yes, Iruka-sensei. I understand that you requested a mission to occupy yourself with during the summer vacation?" asked Tsunade, looking mildly amused at the chuunin's inability to take a break.

"Yes, I usually help out at the hospital but they had enough volunteer applications this year, so I'm free to do any work that might be available," Iruka explained. The hospital was usually short on volunteers, but this year, ever since Hinata began working there as a nurse, the male volunteers just flooded in. Iruka couldn't decide whether this was a blessing, or an accident waiting to happen.

"Yeah…," said Tsunade, flicking through the various B and C level scrolls that were available. Most of them were just quick-fix missions, which would mean that the workaholic ninja would simply return for another each time he completed it, no doubt leading to Tsunade acquiring a headache. However, she was worried that the teacher was too out of practice for the longer, more dangerous missions. Suddenly she had an idea. "Kakashi," she mumbled.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Iruka asked, his slight overreaction completely ignored by the busty blonde medic.

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm sure you know who he is?" Tsunade asked. She continued when Iruka nodded wordlessly, "Well, he returned from a mission ten days ago, critically wounded. Thing is, his is the type of injury that needs time, and not medical attention, to heal, but we can't just send him home, seeing as he lives alone. However, the hospital needs the bed he is currently occupying for other patients that are pouring in. Your mission is to look after him until he is recovered enough to look after himself. The doctors estimate that it will take about two or so weeks, which is perfect for you," said Tsunade grinning at her ingenuity at solving two problems in one go, as the hospital had approached her just this morning about having nowhere to put the jounin.

"B-but I… isn't there…" Iruka stammered.

"You said yourself that you often volunteer at the hospital, so you should be familiar with looking after gradual-healing patients. This is perfect for you. Now go get Kakashi. This is his address. I have work to do," said the Hokage irritably, pushing a slip of paper with Kakashi's address written on it into Iruka's hands and then shooing the chuunin out of her office. Once he finally left, still looking slightly dazed, the Godaime returned to her terribly important business of paperwork and sake, feeling like she'd accomplished her good deed for the day.

***

"Iruka-sensei," greeted Hinata politely when Iruka arrived at the hospital, "You're here to fetch Kakashi-san, right? Follow me, please."

"What's wrong with him?" Iruka asked as he followed the young kunoichi.

"Kakashi-san only has a slight head wound but…well, see for yourself," said Hinata gently, opening the door to Kakashi's room.

Iruka timidly walked inside, noticing that nothing had changed in the room since he had visited this morning – no signs of a get-well card, flowers, or even another visitor.

"You're the only visitor he's had, seeing as Naruto-kun hates hospitals, and everybody else is…well, busy, I guess" said Hinata sadly, looking at Iruka's slightly puzzled expression.

The silver haired ninja was sitting up in bed, looking out of the window.

"He's bandages are gone?" asked Iruka surprised.

"The physical wounds healed very quickly, but…" began Hinata.

"You were my only visitor?" Kakashi interrupted, turning away from the window and looking at Iruka, his eyes slightly unfocused. Iruka blushed, beginning to feel very embarrassed, but then Kakashi said, "Where exactly…am I…?"

Iruka stared.

"He's lost his memory," Hinata supplied with a sigh, "But, it's not permanent. He'll get better with time. Just take him around to places he knows and show him people he's met before… Kakashi-san is a strong ninja, and I'm sure that with Iruka-sensei's help he'll recover in no time," said Hinata kindly, bringing out a wheelchair. A frown appeared on her forehead, "He's currently at that stage where his limited memory will probably cause him to act a lot like a child, so I guess it's perfect that you were chosen to look after him," she smiled, "Come on mister Hatake-san. It's time to go home."

Kakashi's visible eye rose into his pleasant half-crescent smile as Hinata helped him out of the bed. Iruka suddenly felt a surge of affection towards the befuddled man. He helped Kakashi into the chair, thanked Hinata, and then headed towards the copy-nin's house.

"So what do you remember?" asked Iruka conversationally as he walked at a pleasant pace. The jounin's home wasn't far from the hospital, as was custom for higher-ranking ninjas due to their frequent visits to said institute, despite this particular jounin's disinclination to do so as often as he ought to.

"I remember you," was the reply. Iruka stared at the messy silver head of hair before him. Kakashi looked up and back so that Iruka stood upside down in his vision. He smiled at the light blush that dusted the tanned ninja's cheeks.

"I'm sure you do, Hatake-san," said Iruka, looking away from the cute smile in Kakashi's eyes.

"I do. You're Umino Iruka, the cutest dolphin in the school," said the jounin, "And I'm not 'Hatake-san'. Hatake-san is my dad. I'm Kakashi."

Iruka was too stunned that the infamous copy-nin, who had lost his memory and barely remembered his own village, not only remembered Iruka's name but also where he worked, to realize that he had also been called 'cute'.

"I don't know why I remember you," said Kakashi, looking back forwards. He swung his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged in the wheel chair. "This is stupid. I can walk. I haven't forgotten how to talk, after all," he said.

"It is better you stay seated until we get to your home in case you _did_ forget how to walk. It would be dangerous if you collapsed here," said Iruka.

"Bleh," was the reply. One that set a small smile on Iruka's face for the rest of the afternoon.

The walk to the jounin's home was silent, but peaceful, both ninjas pondering about the day's events, Iruka, no doubt, having slightly more things to ponder about seeing as he actually remembered them.

By the time they reached Kakashi's home, it was starting to get dark.

"Nice place," said Kakashi when they turned into the walkway, "kind of empty-feeling though."

Iruka glanced at the other man's visible eye, frowning slightly at that comment, but unable to find anything more than a dazed befuddlement in the usually dangerously conscious eye.

When they entered the house, Iruka was surprised to find that it was indeed very 'empty-feeling'. Besides the customary furniture, there were no indications that the home actually belonged to anybody. It had the air of a place that was regularly rented out to the type of people who were rarely home. There were no photographs on the wall, or any decorations at all, come to mention it. The place was neat in that 'barely used' type of way, and most of the furniture was beginning to show signs of accumulating dust.

"Guess I didn't spend much time here," commented Kakashi lightly, stretching and standing up.

"Kakashi-san, you shouldn't—," Iruka started, but the other man simply stood up easily and grinned at Iruka triumphantly. Iruka blushed slightly when he saw that Kakashi was taller than he was, and if they hugged, Iruka would be perfectly aligned with the ideal height to allow him to kiss the older man's neck… Iruka mentally shook his head – get a grip! He is amnesic, for crying out loud!

"I'm not broken. It's just my memory that's busted—," he began, but his visible eye widened when he attempted to take a step forward only to find himself tipping sideways and losing his balance. He felt arms wrap around his body and Iruka's warmth pressed up against his chest before they both lost their balance and fell forwards, Iruka managing to cushion the injured man's fall with a wince of pain.

"Yes, but you haven't walked in over a week, your muscles still need to get used to that kind of movement," sighed Iruka worriedly, checking around him to make sure that the taller man hadn't bumped into anything or hurt himself. Of course, as things are, when two people fall within close proximities to each other, especially if at least one of them feels romantically inclined towards the other, they would undoubtedly land in some questionable position, as was the case here. Iruka blushed deeply when he realized that Kakashi was directly on top of him, his hands on either side of Iruka's head, his face dangerously close, and his entire body pressed tightly to the younger man. When Kakashi began to laugh, causing his body to shake on top of Iruka's, the teacher had to do all he could to contain his moan, especially after realizing that a certain part of his anatomy was attempting to betray him by growing harder…

Iruka almost spluttered in alarm as he rolled the other man off him and stood up hastily, his erection quickly going away on account of his embarrassment. He offered a hand to help Kakashi up, who accepted the gesture and gazed at Iruka, looking slightly confused.

After helping Kakashi up and walking, Iruka seated the jounin on a couch and scurried into kitchen, attempting, and failing, to find food.

"Go take a shower. Throw your clothes out into the corridor and I'll wash them," he said overly pleasantly. The older man grinned happily and went in search for the shower that he had been instructed to take, casually adjusting himself so that his pants would stop feeling so unusually tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews :) They were incredibly motivating. I may become a review whore…

So here's chapter 2. Enjoy, I hope…

**Do You Remember?**

**-2 -**

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka inquired, starting to get worried. He had helped the clueless jounin out from the study into the bathroom over ten minutes ago, and Iruka still hadn't heard the sound of the water starting. He quickly put down the book he had found and walked towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Kakashi-san, are you alright?"

"Um…yes?" was the hesitant reply. Iruka's frown deepened.

"Are you sure? Do you need assistance?" he asked.

"I shouldn't…," replied Kakashi's confused voice. Iruka did not know what to say to that. "I guess you'd better come in," said Kakashi. Iruka quickly opened the door, fearing the worst. What he didn't expect to see was Kakashi, the lethal Sharingan no Kakashi, master of a thousand jutsus, crouching inquisitively in a corner of the shower, fully dressed, and examining the drain with enormous curiosity.

"W-what are you doing, Kakashi-san…?" asked Iruka, bemused at the scene before him. Kakashi looked up at Iruka, his only visible eye wide with genuine bewilderment.

"I can't remember…" he replied hesitantly. Iruka's head tilted slightly to one side in a manner that the sharingan user found especially cute.

"You don't remember…how to shower?" asked Iruka, surprised when the man nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't even know this was something you could forget," said Kakashi, stepping out of the shower and gazing at it suspiciously. "I know what it does. It cleans you. But I can't remember how it does it…" he said, carefully prodding the showerhead as though afraid it might break if he made any sudden movements. Iruka couldn't help the small smile on his face as he watched the mysterious, death-defying jounin touching and patting at the different parts of the shower like a kitten that had been presented with a new toy.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Kakashi when he noticed Iruka's charming smile.

"I guess we take these kinds of things for granted," said Iruka, shaking his head and walking towards the other ninja. The shorter man gently pulled Kakashi out of the shower and rolled up his own sleeves before reaching in and twisting the hot and cold knobs. He tested the water until he found a temperature that was suitable, and then stepped back out and examined the older man, who was looking quite astonished. Iruka chuckled softly at the look on the other man's face, "You'd think I just performed some kind of a miracle," said Iruka, "Reckon you can handle it from here?" he asked.

Kakashi's visible eye showed no sign of recollection, but he nodded bravely and, clothes, shoes and all, stepped straight into the running water. Iruka gasped and rushed back to the shower, quickly pulling Kakashi out, but he was already soaked.

"Was that wrong?" asked Kakashi, looking into Iruka's face, which seemed like it couldn't decide whether to be amused or concerned.

"You…you need to take your clothes off first…," said Iruka, a charming blush slowly spreading across his face.

"My clothes?" asked Kakashi. Iruka looked up at the other man's face in disbelief. Kakashi shrugged at him.

"Yes, your…like your shoes and jacket…" said Iruka hesitantly. Kakashi stared at him blankly.

"Show me," he said.

Iruka blushed furiously at this request, but he nodded co-operatively. He approached Kakashi who was beginning to shiver in his wet clothes, pushing any embarrassment that he had to the edge of his mind. He reached out and grasped the front of Kakashi's jacket, pushing it gently off his broad shoulders and gulping lightly when it landed on the ground in a wet thump.

Kakashi suddenly went very quiet. Iruka looked up at the other man and was alarmed to see that his usually calm gunmetal-grey eye had widened in fear.

"Kakashi-san, are you…are you alright?" he asked nervously.

Kakashi suddenly collapsed to his knees, a feeble whimper leaving his throat.

"No…not him…," he muttered, eyes widened in fear, staring at some invisible phantom in his mind.

Iruka, now increasingly alarmed, quickly picked Kakashi up by the arms, and draped the tall man over his shoulders, wincing at the wetness that started seeping through his shirt, noting with concern the rapid, shallow breathing and thudding heartbeat.

"Hang on, I'll call a doctor," said Iruka, taking a towel and wrapping it tightly around Kakashi's shoulders, and then gently guiding him out of the bathroom and laying him down on one of the sofas. Kakashi had calmed down as soon as he was out of the bathroom, but Iruka wasn't going to take any chances.

A few anxious minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Iruka glanced at Kakashi, who had fallen asleep, curled up into a tight ball, his head half covered by the large towel.

"Come in," Iruka called, expecting a chuunin medic nin. He was surprised when Tsunade walked in. She had an apologetic frown on her face.

"I need to speak to you," she said as soon as the door closed behind her. She glanced nervously at the copy-nin curled on the couch. "Outside," she finished.

Iruka looked around and spotted a porch door on the other side of the room. The two quickly stepped outside.

"Why are you here, Lady Tsunade—," Iruka began.

"I'm your doctor. There's something I should tell you," interrupted Tsunade. Iruka waited patiently. "This information is highly classified, but seeing as you're… Well, the mission that Kakashi was on before he returned was to a small village near Sound. He was to observe, and possibly terminate a dangerous rogue clan who were reported as…" Tsunade paused, "murderers and rapists."

Iruka scowled, "He was alone?" he asked.

"Yes. Nevertheless, Kakashi handled it fine, that's not the problem. The thing is…he had arrived a minute too late when the clan had raped and murdered a young woman while she was in the shower …" Tsunade stopped. She looked at Iruka apologetically. He had a mixed emotion on his face; one of a tender empathy for Kakashi and a biting disgust at the rogue ninja clan.

"I see," said Iruka.

"As soon as he arrived, Kakashi easily terminated all the rogues, and sustained only a slight head wound. It wasn't bad enough to cause memory loss…we believe that the amnesia was caused by trauma," Tsunade continued to explain, "He remembers very few things. Speech and movement still appears to be normal, but a lot of basic things, everyday objects, activities and of course anything that involved the mission, anything sexual or personal…including a lot of details about himself…he's blocked out. Denial can be…a potent emotion. It would be unwise to try to bring his memory back too forcefully before he is ready."

"Of course. Thank you for explaining, I'll see what I can do," said Iruka, heading back into the house. Tsunade stopped him.

"I don't know if it was a mistake on my part but…well. I only found out about this after you left…I thought it might help him come to terms with the occurrence and…I mean…I know how he feels about protecting people he loves…but he didn't personally know the girl…and, well – he's been on similar missions before as an ANBU, and though he's had negative reactions, it's never…" Tsunade rambled.

"What is it?"

"It's just…well…I suppose you need to know… It would explain any future odd behavior that he may display…," said Tsunade, sounding hesitant.

"What is it, please, I need to get back inside, he's going to get cold," said Iruka, slightly impatiently.

"Well…the girl that was…involved…looked a lot like you…"

***

"Iruka?" mumbled Kakashi, as he was lightly shaken awake.

"Yes, it's me," said Iruka calmly. Kakashi's visible eye slowly opened as he gazed into Iruka's face.

"Are you ok?" asked Kakashi. Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at the question.

"You're the one who just came out of hospital this morning, is cold, soaking wet and mentally scarred, and you're asking me if _I'm_ ok?" Iruka smiled. Kakashi looked around dazedly, then down at himself.

"Why am I wet?" he asked. Iruka sighed and stood up straight.

"Don't worry about that. More importantly, let's get you dry."

The two men headed towards what looked like Kakashi's bedroom. It too looked un-lived in. The queen-sized bed had not been made since the last time Kakashi was home, but other than that, a small closet of clothing and one rickety nightstand with a lamp on it was the only other furniture in the room. There was no sign that anybody regularly stayed there. Iruka quickly flipped through the limited content of Kakashi's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans, one of Kakashi's trademark mask-included dark grey shirts, and a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Should we try undressing again…?" Iruka mumbled to himself. To his surprise, and complete embarrassment, Kakashi walked straight up to him.

"Yes," he said firmly. Iruka knew he was blushing again as Kakashi took his hands and placed them on the shoulders of his wet shirt. "Do it again," he demanded. Iruka stared at his own hands on the other man's shoulders for a second, before realizing that he was referring to when Iruka had pushed the taller man's jacket off.

After a very quick internal debate, Iruka decided that helping Kakashi undress should be alright seeing as they were out of the bathroom, so Kakashi shouldn't react too strongly towards this. He failed to consider his own reaction as he slid his hands down the older man's chest and began to peel the damp shirt from the owner's muscular torso.

When Iruka's eyes fell on the taller man's pale abs and chest, lightly dusted with numerous battle scars of varying sizes and shapes, he felt his face heating up and his breath catching in his throat. The man was gorgeous. He steeled himself as the shirt was pulled up to where it joined Kakashi's mask. Iruka looked up at the taller man, who was regarding him with an amused sparkle in his eye.

"Can I take this off?" he asked. Kakashi paused, considered it, and then nodded, his eye smiling its innocent half-crescent grin. Iruka carefully tugged the shirt over the taller nin's head, eyes widening as a smooth pale jaw-line was slowly revealed, followed by thin, softly smiling lips, then a straight aquiline nose and then, finally, a pair of beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Iruka…san?" asked Kakashi when Iruka failed to move for almost a minute. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, his eyes slightly dazed.

"I apologize. I just…" he trailed off. The sentence never managed to complete itself.

Iruka's eyes widened as Kakashi leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the tip of the younger man's nose. He looked questioningly up into Kakashi's eyes, a deep red creeping across his honey brown skin.

"You're so cute," Kakashi remarked with a naïve honesty that made Iruka look away hastily. He was brought back to earth when a shiver ran through Kakashi's half-naked body.

"I'm sorry, I'm letting you get cold," said Iruka, quickly unbuttoning the man's pants, pulling down the zipper and tugging off the dripping wet garment, ignoring his blush, ignoring the fact that the bulge in the other man's underwear was growing as he curled his fingers under the elastic band and tugged the wet piece of clothing off. Iruka ignored the tiny groan that Kakashi released when the cold night air struck his previously damp-encased organ, and ignored the fact that he was on his knees, face level with the persistently growing appendage, mouth watering and breath quickening. Iruka looked up, his eyes sweeping over the lithe, naked body of the copy-nin, his hands lingering a touch too long on the man's narrow hips. He then looked into Kakashi's eyes, and the childlike, baffled look that returned shot a pang of guilt through his gut.

"_No! He's my patient!"_ Iruka mentally berated himself, standing up quickly and pulling the dry clothing onto Kakashi with perhaps more force than was called for, carefully avoiding looking into the eyes that he could feel was directed unequivocally at him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could do with some dinner. We should eat out," said Iruka hastily, briskly marching to the entrance hall and grabbing a jacket from the clothes peg. Kakashi obediently followed, pulling up his mask, his visible eye darting about at all the new and interesting things that the world suddenly seemed to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Remember?**

**-3-**

In town, Iruka quickly purchased some ingredients for the rest of the week before all the stores closed, the whole time keeping an eye on Kakashi in case he got lost or in trouble, but his worry was for nothing because, while the older man was constantly poking about like a curious puppy, he insisted on keeping a grip on a corner of Iruka's shirt in his fist, earning the two men odd looks as they walked through the market area.

"Iruka-sensei," greeted the lady in the grocery store that Iruka often visited.

"Good evening Mika-san. Closing late today?" said Iruka conversationally as he gazed over a few bunches of celery, Kakashi holding tight to the bottom of his shirt.

"Was just about to leave. You're the last for today," said the shop keeper, looking baffled at the grown man attached to Iruka's shirt.

"He just returned from a mission. I'm looking after him for a couple of weeks," said Iruka, slightly awkwardly.

"I haven't seen him in here before," said Mika, sounding puzzled. Iruka frowned as he looked back at the taller man, who was presently gazing at a head of cabbage with a suspicious look on his face. This store was the biggest grocery store in the area so it was surprising that the jounin had never purchased anything from here before, seeing as he was living alone.

"Have any dogs come in to buy things?" Iruka asked. The woman looked at Iruka as though he had gone mad.

"Kiba-kun sometimes tries to come in with Akamaru but he's just so big I make him sit outside," she said.

Iruka shrugged, gazing at Kakashi in befuddlement. Could it be that he ate out everyday?

"Well, thanks Mika-san, I'll see you next week," said Iruka, paying for his purchase and leaving, giving Kakashi a small smile when he felt his shirt tug as the jounin had gotten slightly distracted by a display of carrots.

"Where would you like to eat, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, turning to look up at the pale ninja, who still had a grip on his shirt so his hand twisted around Iruka's waist and landed on his butt, causing the chuunin to blush lightly.

"I know this one place," said Kakashi after a while, some recognition appearing in his eyes. Iruka smiled widely.

"Great! So this trip out seems to be helping," he said enthusiastically, "Where is this place?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled up at the enthusiasm in Iruka's voice and he let got of Iruka's shirt only to tightly grasp the younger man's hand as he pulled them towards a familiar street filled with familiar scenes and smells.

"Kakashi-kun!" called a delighted voice as soon as the two men entered a tiny little restaurant tucked between a bookstore and a blacksmith.

"Konbanwa, Nanae-bachan," Kakashi greeted cheerfully, heading towards a seat at the back of the restaurant. Iruka politely greeted the old woman, then felt his eyes widen when she promptly hugged Kakashi like a son.

"You haven't come in for days! I was getting worried," said the old woman, shaking her head disdainfully.

"I was…away," said Kakashi, looking surprised, "I guess I can't remember," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked the old woman worriedly, glancing at Iruka suspiciously, then looking back at the tanned ninja, her eyes widening, "Iruka-kun?" she gasped, looking delighted. Iruka blinked in surprise that the old woman knew who he was.

"I…yes…how did…," Iruka stuttered.

"Oh it is you! Sit, sit! The 'special' for two?" the old woman asked Kakashi, who nodded proudly, "I'll be right back. And you will tell me everything!" she said, rushing into the kitchen.

"How did she know my name?" Iruka asked. Kakashi ignored the question and chose instead to stare at a big painting above the till, although Iruka could have sworn that he saw a tinge of pink near the brim of Kakashi's mask before he had turned away.

Soon, a delicious smell of soup and noodles wafted into the restaurant and Iruka blushed when his stomach growled.

"Sorry for not having food in the house," said Kakashi, "I usually eat here."

"Why here?" Iruka asked.

"She makes the best beef ramen," said Kakashi.

"I didn't know you liked ramen too?" Iruka said, surprised, "Besides, I'm almost certain Ichiraku's makes the best beef ramen."

"Nope. It's definitely here," said Kakashi confidently. He looked as though he wanted to say something more, but chose to stare at the wall some more instead.

"Two beef ramen!" said Nanae as she came back out from the kitchen and placed two steaming bowls of the best smelling ramen Iruka had ever experienced. His stomach made itself known once again and Nanae grinned widely at the young man's embarrassed blush. "Glad to know that you appreciate my cooking, Iruka-kun," she said happily.

"I apologize if this sounds rude but…how do you…?" Iruka tried to ask.

"Know who you are?" Nanae said, sitting down on an empty seat at their table, "Kakashi-kun talks about you all the time," she said. Iruka's eyes widened at this piece of news, and Kakashi made a choking noise, which redirected the old woman's attention back at the taller ninja. "What's the matter, boy?" she asked.

"You're not supposed to say that," said Kakashi, poking at his noodles awkwardly with one chopstick.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun!" Nanae laughed, "I forgot how you young people romanticize these days," she teased, causing the pink tinge to reappear under Kakashi's mask, "Take that silly mask off, boy. How're you going to eat with it on?" said Nanae, getting up and bringing over some soy sauce and other seasonings. Kakashi guiltily pulled down his mask and gave her a lopsided little grin, causing her to laugh and ruffle his hair, "So what have you been up to? What did you mean when you said you forgot?" Nanae asked, looking concerned. Her gaze followed Kakashi's to Iruka.

"Well, he was on a mission. I'm not entirely sure about the details but he returned with much of his memory missing. I'm just looking after him for a couple of weeks until he recovers," said Iruka.

"So he will definitely recover?" Nanae asked.

"Well, the doctors think so," Iruka nodded reassuringly. His eyes widened as he slurped up a mouthful of noodles.

"Like it?" Nanae asked, smiling pleasantly. Iruka nodded enthusiastically, "I thought you would. Kakashi told me about how much you like ramen. Oops, sorry, Kakashi-kun," she laughed when Kakashi shot her a dark look.

"Aren't you hungry?" Iruka asked, watching Kakashi poke at the noodles. A growl from Kakashi's stomach answered his question. The jounin looked imploringly into Iruka's eyes.

"I can't…," Kakashi mumbled.

"You forgot how to eat?" Iruka asked, staring. Kakashi shook his head. He picked up the chopsticks in his fists and waved it around vaguely. "Oh I see," Iruka sighed.

"What kind of things has he forgotten?" Nanae asked, staring at Kakashi.

"Basic things like showering and everyday objects," Iruka sighed, "He seems to remember people though. Come on, hand me your chopsticks."

"I didn't know who Hinata-chan was until she told me," said Kakashi, obediently handing Iruka his chopsticks.

"Just important people, then," Nanae nodded understandingly, "My husband went through something similar. He was a ninja too, back in his day. Came home one day covered in cuts and bruises, couldn't remember any of the neighbors, couldn't even remember how to open a door. But he knew exactly who I was, and he remembered our son, and our dog Kaw," she recalled fondly. She grinned as Iruka fed noodles into Kakashi's mouth, a light blush on his face.

"I can't imagine why he'd remember me. We've only ever been acquaintances," said Iruka, gently blowing on the noodles to cool them down before bringing them to Kakashi's waiting lips.

"I can see why he's so infatuated with you now," said Nanae approvingly, a sparkle in her old eyes. Kakashi blushed but purposefully ignored her.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about…" Iruka stammered, blushing deeper.

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently, leaving the two men alone to serve another customer who had wandered in. Iruka looked back at the jounin, blushing as he fed Kakashi more noodles. Kakashi's blush had long faded, replaced by a happy smile whenever Iruka's eyes met the older man's. When he was done, he subtly adjusted the way he was sitting to lessen the pressure on the tightness in his pants and he finished his own food, silently admitting that this was indeed the best ramen he had ever tasted.

"I should bring Naruto here sometime. I'm sure he'd be a great customer," said Iruka, blinking when he noticed that Kakashi had fallen asleep, his silver mane sticking out as he lay on his arms, face covered once again by his mask. Iruka chuckled silently to himself.

"What a big puppy," Nanae said teasingly when she came back to fetch their bowls. Iruka gazed at Kakashi affectionately as the older man mumbled something incoherent before shifting into a more comfortable position. She came back out a little later and started wiping the table, careful not to wake the sleeping jounin.

"He did seem a little different when he came in today," she said conversationally.

"How so?" Iruka asked.

"Less…sad. He seemed a lot more cheerful. Don't get me wrong, he always smiled when he visited me, but this evening he seemed genuinely cheerful," she smiled.

"Please excuse me for asking this, but…what did you mean Kakashi told you all about me?" Iruka asked shyly. Nanae was silent for a few seconds before she sat down in the empty seat.

"Two years ago, I lost my son to a mission," she began, "We used to run this restaurant together whenever he was home. But when he was gone, there was only me left. One day, this young man stumbles in, all injured from a mission," she said, looking down at the gently sleeping ninja, "I fixed him up and sent him on his way, but ever since then, he came in almost everyday. He's the main reason this place is still open. Without his generous tips, I'd have had to close down years ago, and I'd have had nowhere else to go," she said, gazing at the silver-haired nin fondly.

"I've always wondered where he disappeared to every night," Iruka mused.

"Have you now?" Nanae said knowingly at the blush on Iruka's face when he realized that he'd just unwittingly revealed that he thought about the jounin more than he professionally needed to. She chuckled good-naturedly. "He mostly ordered food that was easiest to make, but sometimes he'd get ramen, and whenever he did, he'd tell me about a kind-hearted young chuunin with tanned skin, long dark hair and a cute scar across his nose, and how his favorite food was ramen…," Nanae said, nodding at the deep blush that started to appear on the younger man's face. "I always thought they were just tales to keep me amused. He always seemed so lonely to me. My son was in ANBU, and I've seen what it does to you. You're afraid to get close to people, for fear of endangering them, or hurting them should anything happen to you. I kept telling him, and Kakashi-kun too, 'Go out, fall in love. That's what it's all about. Then you'll have something to come home to," said Nanae, looking out the window into the darkened sky with a faint smile on her face.

"He eventually fell in love with a sweet kunoichi from Sand and brought her home, but she moved back with their daughter after my son died. Anyways, I couldn't understand why Kakashi wouldn't stop telling me about this fictional young man and just take the risk and fall in love for real. He'd always say that he wasn't lonely because 'Umi no Iruka' kept him company behind closed eyes. That's a very odd name, wouldn't you say? I though he was just teasing me because I've got that big painting of dolphins hanging on the wall. Now that I think about it, that's probably the reason why he ever came into this restaurant in the first place," she said, glancing at Iruka with a new look in her eyes, "I guess I owe it to you that he came into my life," she smiled. Iruka muttered bashfully at her words and she grinned.

"I never knew…," said Iruka slowly, gazing at the jounin.

"I suppose he isn't the type who would let you know, even if you approached him first. He's too afraid of hurting the people he loves. I can tell – he's just that type, I guess," she said. They spent the next half hour chatting about idle things and making small talk. Nanae did most of the talking, though. Iruka could understand how the old lady was lonely and just wanted to have somebody to talk to, so he simply listened. Eventually, Kakashi woke with a snort and Nanae insisted that they go home.

"Now that he's got the emotional stamina of an eight year old, it's probably way past his bedtime," she smiled.

"Thank you, Nanae-sama," said Iruka, "For everything." He reached into his pocket for his wallet, but was stopped by Kakashi who placed a wad of money into her palms and promptly walked out. She looked up at Iruka, surprising him when she had tears in her eyes.

"That's much more than usual. I guess this means that he won't be visiting for a while," she said. Iruka was about to apologize and promise that they'd visit everyday when she shook her head, "I'm so happy," she said, "I've had my prime. It had always saddened me that the only company he kept was a lonely old woman who talked too much. I'm glad that you're going to take care of him from now on," she said, waving them out, "I hope you get better, Kashi-kun," she smiled, before bowing deeply, much to Iruka's embarrassment, then closed the shop.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep…she really does talk too much," said Kakashi awkwardly after the pair had walked a short distance in silence.

"No, she was very sweet," said Iruka with a faint blush. Kakashi yawned widely and draped an arm around Iruka's shoulders, leaning heavily against the younger man.

"You're just the right height for this," Kakashi mused, leaning his head against Iruka's, causing the younger man to blush.

"Kakashi-san, somebody's going to see us and they'll get the wrong idea," said Iruka.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked sleepily. Iruka sighed and decided it would be best that he let it go. Besides, he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the warmth of Kakashi's firm body against his, or the strong arms around his shoulders. Even though he knew that the man besides him was not entirely himself, he still felt safe in the arms that once could kill with a single flick. He thought back on what Nanae had told him about Kakashi before he'd lost his memory and he blushed lightly.

"Ne…What are you thinking about?" Kakashi mumbled, gazing at Iruka through half-lidded, tired eyes.

"Nothing," Iruka smiled. He gently kissed Kakashi on the tip of the nose and was pleased at the cute blush that appeared under the mask.

When they got home, Kakashi immediately made a beeline for the bed and collapsed face first onto the mattress. Iruka chuckled and gently guided the taller man under the blankets. He tucked him in and laid a small kiss on his forehead. Kakashi fell asleep almost immediately and Iruka silently headed out. He leapt over the rooftops and quickly made a trip home, grabbed some clothing, kitchen utensils, and bed-things, then hurried back. He checked up on the jounin once more, satisfied at the slow steady breathing, before he made a bed of the sofa and climbed in, releasing a sigh. He would have liked to simply slip into the double bed beside Kakashi, but he was afraid that he would wake up in an awkward situation, and the last thing he wanted was to frighten the man with a fully erect penis first thing in the morning.

"_A kind-hearted chuunin with tanned skin, long dark hair and a cute scar across his nose…"_

Iruka grinned. That description wouldn't be so innocent if Kakashi only knew what went through Iruka's mind the whole time he was helping the jounin eat noodles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Remember?**

**-4-**

"Nn…no…"

A voice interrupted Iruka's slumber and he peeked open an eye.

"No…not him…please…"

Iruka sat straight up and leapt out of his sofa-bed.

"No! Iruka …"

He hurried towards Kakashi's room and opened it to find the man curled up in a tight ball, the blankets kicked off the bed. He was shivering and moaning, trying to curl into a tighter ball. Iruka was hesitant. Common sense told him that it would be a bad idea for him to wake a jounin having a nightmare without being fully armed, but a feeble whimper from the paler man went straight to Iruka's heart.

"Kakashi-san," he said timidly. Kakashi stopped moving and appeared to be listening for the voice again. "Kakashi…it's me," Iruka said gently.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered.

"Yes. You were having a nightmare," said Iruka kindly. He walked over and carefully sat on the bed. His heart twisted when he gazed down at the jounin's face and saw tears in the usually stoic or playful eyes. "Kakashi…," Iruka whispered, unable to believe how much the mission affected this strong man. He leaned over and pulled Kakashi up and into his arms, tightly wrapping his blanket around the older man. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok," said Iruka gently, lightly kissing to top of Kakashi's hair. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist as Kakashi buried his face into the crook of Iruka's neck.

"Iruka," Kakashi sighed, "Are you alright?"

Iruka smiled, gently kissing Kakashi's ear.

"I'm absolutely fine," he said softly. He felt the arms around him tightened, a broad palm smoothing up and down his back.

"I'm glad," said Kakashi with a sigh. Iruka gently brought his hands to the back of Kakashi's neck and lightly massaged the tight muscles. He blushed when the older man let out a little moan. Iruka gently cupped Kakashi's chin in his fingers and tilted the man's head so that he faced him. The breath caught in Iruka's chest at the sight of Kakashi's handsome face, illuminated by the moon, slightly dazed looking due to lack of sleep. He couldn't help bringing his lips down to lightly peck at the soft mouth that he was so used to seeing covered by a mask. He wasn't expecting Kakashi to kiss him back, and he groaned, leaning into the kiss passionately, pushing them down so that he was lying on top of the older man. Suddenly, he remembered what he was doing and abruptly pulled away. The look of innocence and confusion on Kakashi's face brought the situation crashing down on the chuunin, and the guilt rushed in.

"I-I'm so sorry," Iruka said hastily, standing up and making to leave. He was stopped by a firm grip around his wrist. He turned around, desperately avoiding looking into Kakashi's face. He couldn't believe he almost made out with a man who had the memory aptitude of an eight year old.

"Don't go," said Kakashi silently. Iruka stood silently, not knowing what to do. If he stayed, he might forget himself again. "Please…don't leave me," said Kakashi quietly, letting go of Iruka's wrist. Iruka's heart skipped a beat at the sadness in Kakashi's voice and he steeled his resolve.

"Of course I won't," said Iruka. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the jounin's firm body, cradling the silver-haired head into his chest. He felt the older man snuggle into his warmth and he smiled lightly into the darkness as he slowly drifted into sleep. Of all the fantasies he'd ever had about the silver-haired jounin, this was by far his favorite, and it came true.

***

Iruka woke with a moan on his lips. He kept his eyes shut; quietly enjoying the pleasurable sensations he was feeling on his lower region when he suddenly snapped his eyes open and stared down towards his crotch. Kakashi was leaning over him, gazing curiously at his exposed, rigid member, and running his fingers over it, looking wholly mesmerized.

"K-Kakashi-san w-what are you doing??" Iruka demanded, scared of pulling away while his penis was grasped within Kakashi's firm hands, yet beginning to feel increasingly mortified as the silver-haired man gazed up at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong again?" he asked.

"N-not entirely 'wrong' per say but y-you don't just go around touching…mmh!" Iruka groaned when Kakashi rubbed his thumb gently over the tip of the chuunin's penis.

"It's just that, I woke up, and this was poking me in the thigh, and I didn't know what I'm supposed to do with it, so I though I'd check it out," said Kakashi, looking bravely up at Iruka, causing the tanned nin to blush.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to," said Iruka, mentally cursing himself for oversleeping. He had planned to wake up before Kakashi did so he could take care of his morning business without the innocent man knowing.

"Don't apologize," grinned Kakashi happily, "Coz after I took yours out, I ended up getting one too, and when I do this, it feels really good, so I though I'd do it to you," said the jounin, sliding his fist up and down Iruka's straining member, causing the younger man to moan, his back arching off the bed into Kakashi's firm grip.

"S-stop," Iruka gasped, breathing heavily. Kakashi released him and looked at him reproachfully.

"You don't like it?" the taller man asked, sounding disappointed, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that I don't…it's just…," Iruka stuttered, struggling to find words to explain such a situation.

Kakashi grinned happily. "Well, if you don't not like it, then you like it," he said decisively, reaching over again. Iruka hastily rolled out of the bed and landed ungracefully on the floor.

"Kakashi, we should get some breakfast," said Iruka awkwardly, Turning away to tuck himself back in his pants, blushing deeply at the situation he found himself in. He hurried out the room and sighed in relief when the jounin obediently followed.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying," said a quiet little voice as Iruka bustled about the kitchen. He froze in his steps and turned around to find Kakashi staring sadly into his lap.

"No! No, Kashi-kun you aren't annoying at all," Iruka said hurriedly, rushing over to give the adorable man a huge hug, "It's just that some things…well," Iruka sighed, "Some…activities…are reserved for when two people feel really special feelings towards each other, and…," Iruka trailed off, feeling slightly ridiculous. He sighed in defeat, "Well, you'll understand when you get your memories back," he finished lamely, releasing Kakashi from the hug and gazing reassuringly into mismatched eyes.

The eyes crinkled up into a smile, "What did you just call me?" asked the jounin, sounding both amused and pleased. Iruka's eyes widened when he realized that he just said his private pet name for the man aloud in his haste to comfort him.

"Ka-Kakashi," Iruka stammered, spinning around to continue beating the eggs for breakfast.

"No, no it was something different," said Kakashi, looking thoughtful. He got out of his seat and gently poked Iruka in the shoulder, "What was it? You can tell me."

Iruka blushed, "Kashi-kun," he said softly.

"That's so cute!" Kakashi beamed enthusiastically. Iruka chuckled at the normally stoic man's enthusiasm and nodded, earning him a tight hug and a peck on the forehead.

"Now sit down and let me finish cooking," said Iruka, successfully suppressing his blush this time as he turned back to the stove.

The two men ate their breakfast, and then spent a peaceful day touring about the village, trying to retrieve some more of Kakashi's memory. To Iruka's disappointment, the jounin couldn't recognize or remember anything new that day, but he looked like he was enjoying himself anyways.

"Lets visit the hot springs, Kashi," said Iruka as they passed the entrance to the outdoor springs. It was a workday, so the springs looked mostly empty. He figured that if Kakashi wouldn't be able to shower for a while, and no doubt would panic if Iruka did, the hot springs would be the best way to keep them clean.

To his delight, the older man showed no negative reactions as they got into the steaming water. He showed him how to clean himself and then how to get dressed. All in all, it felt like a successful day.

"I had a pleasant time today," Iruka smiled as he washed up the dishes that they used for supper that evening, "What about you?"

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you, Iruka," he said with such sincerity that Iruka's heart fluttered.

"I think it's time for bed," he said. Kakashi grinned widely and agreed with an enthusiasm that puzzled Iruka.

He helped the older man put on some comfortable sleeping clothes before tucking him in. He got up to fetch his sleeping things and started to set up a bed for himself on the floor. He promised he wouldn't leave Kakashi's side, after all, but he didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"Who's that for?" the jounin asked sleepily.

"It's for me, silly," Iruka laughed. Kakashi frowned deeply.

"Why are you going to sleep down there?" he asked.

"Well, it's actually quite unusual for two grown men to sleep in the same bed," said Iruka honestly, climbing under the blanket.

"But…," Kakashi started, looking absolutely dejected, "That means you won't be sleeping with me."

Iruka blushed lightly at the unintended innuendo, "I won't be in the same bed but I'll be right over here so don't worry okay?" he said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could.

"If it's because of this morning, I'm sorry," said Kakashi, looking increasingly upset, "I won't do it anymore."

"It's not about what you did this morning," Iruka sighed. _It's about how much I wish you'd do it again_, he thought, feeling guilty as soon as he thought it.

"Then sleep with me," said Kakashi firmly, "It's a lot more comfortable, and not scary at all when you're close," he said softly.

Iruka stared at the amnesic jounin. Of course. It must be quite frightening to have no memories to reflect upon before you drift asleep, with only the feeling of darkness surrounding you, both outside and behind your eyes.

Iruka sighed. He climbed out from his makeshift bed and joined Kakashi, whose eyes immediately lit up again. The chuunin blushed when the older man wrapped his arms tightly around a tanned waist and buried his face in Iruka' chest.

"Thank you. I promise I won't touch you down there when I wake up," said Kakashi. Iruka suppressed his chuckle at that innocent promise as his eyes drifted shut. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man. _I wonder if he'll remember any of this when he gets his memory back_, Iruka thought with a blush before he drifted asleep to Kakashi's soft breathing as it brushed against his skin.


End file.
